Model Behaviour
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Raina poses for the most important shoot of her career as a model yet. The day should go by without any hitches. It should be epic. It should be fun. But sometimes fate has other ideas. WadeBarrettXOFC. Rated for language and sex.


_**A/N:**_ This is my new one shot. I've not written one in a long time and this has been in my head bugging me for...oohhhh...about 3 minutes lol :) Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Raina Walker, Janice Haggerston and Lindon White. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

The bed was comfortable, my knees cushioned in a pillow of soft, soothing silk, egyptian cotton and memory foam. I sat up, arching my scantily clad body, thrusting my breasts out. Trailing my nails lightly across my bare thighs, I pouted for the camera - giving it my best 'tigress' expression. I could hear the photographer calling instructions at me and I smiled inside.

"You're doing amazing Raina, this is going to fly off the shelves," he called out, coming in close and snapping more photos of me. I was currently posing in a Calvin Klein pale pink satin-jersey bra and panty set trimmed with white lace - a large pale blue Oxford shirt dangling temptingly off of my shoulders.

Biting into the soft cushion of my lower lip as Lindon brought the camera close to my face, he quickly tugged a lock of my chocolate brown curls down over one eye and then snapped another dozen images. Pushing myself onto all fours, I crawled across the bed slowly, not feeling at all embarassed by the majority-male crew who were on set.

Details magazine was a big thing. Especially in my business. As a model I had posed for dozens of magazine features and covers in over 5 years but Details was by far my biggest feat. Everyone had been extremely welcoming and friendly and I had met with the journalists for coffee earlier in the week to answer their questions and complete an interview on my burgeoning modeling career, my love life and my other pursuits outside of walking the catwalks.

I had seen the rough draft for the interview and I'd signed off on it, agreeing that it was okay for them to print it before arranging a time for the photoshoot.

Sliding onto my front as instructed by Lindon, I pulled the shirt up over my side to reveal my toned and tanned stomach pressing down on the bed, squashing my breasts against the cover, arching my back a little to give my body a more noticeable curve to it. I heard a wolf whistle from one of the crew and I snorted, a large grin on my face. Lindon snapped an image of me smiling insisting it looked really natural. Pulling my hair over the opposite shoulder, I let the shirt slip down my arm, revealing a little more skin.

"Is that me?" I asked when he pulled back to check his camera and have a look at what he got. He nodded.

"Yeah honey, why don't you head over to get a coffee and get changed. We're gonna head outside to the pool now," he winked at me and walked away, whistling under his breath. I flopped onto the bed, a small sigh leaving my lips for a few moments before getting up and padding barefoot off of the set towards the little station where hair and make-up had been set up.

Janice was waiting for me, a brush already clasped in her hand. She pushed me into the chair and handed me a cup of coffee which had been brought up from Starbucks about 10 minutes before. Taking a deep whiff, I smelled a hint of caramel and smiled to myself as she started to pull and tug my hair into place.

25 minutes later, I found myself perched against a large brick and stoneblasted wall, my body sheathed in just a cobalt blue leopard effect sheer bra and matching thong by Agent Provacateur covered by a Mui Mui full skirted satin-twill trenchcoat in midnight blue. With the coat unbuttoned and wrapped around me with just the belt securing it, I held my arms above my head which forced my breasts up towards the camera.

Janice had pulled my hair into a half up 'do and left the rest of my curls tumbling down my back and over my shoulders. Having given me a smouldering smoky eye look and painted my lips a sinful red colour, she'd slipped a pair of of Christian Louboutin black satin slingbacks with a twisted blue heel on them onto my feet and pushed me out towards the pool.

Tugging on the lapels of the jacket, I pulled it apart to reveal my bra, bringing my knee up and placing the heel of my shoe flat against the wall as I tilted my head back away from the camera and closed my eyes.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call "Is this the shoot for Details?" his voice was suspiciously familiar and I flicked my eyes open to see who it was. I gulped, darting my tongue out to lick my lips.

"Stu?" I gasped and glared at him.

"Raina?" he brought his eyes to mine "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_**STU'S POV**_

I've been trying to find this fucking house somewhere in the Hollywood Hills for the Details shoot for the past hour and a half. How many goddamn houses can there be?

As a wrestler for the _WWE_, I wasn't normally a frequenter of these sort of things but I'd been asked for specifically by the editor of the magazine who was desperate to do a photoshoot with someone from the company. He'd chosen me and the boss had practically demanded that I show up or else. And when the boss says jump, you say how fucking high?

And so fast forward 3 weeks and I find myself driving through the hills trying to find the bloody house that the shoot is happening at. It doesn't really help that I am now over an hour late and I will probably be in a shit load of trouble.

A magazine shoot is really the last thing I need right now. Between being stressed out at work - it seems that being a main-eventer is really hard work and very time consuming which lead to my girlfriend...let's not bother with any of the sentimenal shite.

Finally spotting a large house on the corner with several cars parked outside, I pulled up and checked the address to see if it was right. Breathing a sigh of relief as I hopped out and grabbed my sports bag, I ran up the driveway and made my way around to the backgarden.

_They're already shooting?_ I noticed as soon as I walked in the gate that the cameras were set up and the photographer, Lindon I think, was calling out instructions to some model who was perched against the wall, arching her back and pushing her tits out, pouting seductively at the lens.

"Hello?" I called unsure of myself. Several people turned to look at me "Is this the shoot for Details?"

_**RAINA'S POV**_

"Are you fucking kidding me on?" I raged at Lindon. He scratched the back of his neck nervously "You must be high on crack right now if you think I'm doing anything with **him**. He's got no business being here at all. Why the hell is he here?"

"I can hear you, you know that right?" he remarked sarcastically from the corner. I had dragged Lindon into the sitting room of the house that the magazine had rented out for the shoot and Stu had followed behind me in all his god-like hotness.

"I. Wasn't. Talking. To. You!" I was seething. _How can they even think that I would agree to this. This is by no means professional, it's ridiculous. I cannot pose with Stu for any photos, it's far too complicated_. "What the hell were you guys thinking?" I turned to Lindon. He licked his lips slowly.

"It wasn't my idea. I'm only the photographer. But look, Raina, you signed a contract with the magazine. You need to complete this shoot," his voice was tender and imploring.

"Or what?" I hissed.

"Or the magazine will hold you responsible and you'll be in breach of contract. You won't get paid and the photos won't get published. _And_ you'll be held responsible for the cost of the shoot so far."

I felt all the breath leave my body. Glancing over at Stu - who by some fortune had a sympathetic look on his face.

"You know I don't have that kind of money," I told Lindon. It wasn't like I was poor but there was no way I could afford the rent on this house, the money for the clothes and the furniture that had been brought in, the equipment and wages for the people who were working the shoot.

He shrugged "It's what will happen if you don't fulfill the contract sweetheart," he sighed, leaning back against the Italian leather sofa with his arms across his chest.

The silence in the room was defeaning after he spoke. The only sound was the breaths being taken by the three of us and the chirping of birds outside the house.

"Fine," I sighed, shaking my head and trying to surpress my anger and hurt "I'll fulfill the contract," I walked away from him and moved towards Stu "And you," I pointed at him "Keep your smarmy comments and your hands to yourself," I stormed away back out towards the pool.

This day was so not going as I planned. This was supposed to my big breakthrough. This day was supposed to be monumental, it was my first Details shoot and I was supposed to spend this whole day on a high. But instead, I was finding myself stuck in limbo, having to fight back my tears and be a consummate professional in order to get paid for my hardwork.

Having to pose with my ex-boyfriend is something I never thought I would have to do. I never thought he would be my ex and I didn't think I would ever have to model with him.

Stu and I had always been rock solid. We met at a _WWE RAW_ show which I had attended in Charleston, SC - my home town. I had always been a fan of the sport and had watched it for as long as I could remember. Being a heel favourite, Stu had caught my eye almost immediately after he debuted as a character called 'Wade Barrett' and that night when I had sat in the front row and the camera had zoomed right in on me just before his match started, I found myself hoping he had been watching backstage.

As he came to the ring, I gripped the security wall with my hands, tightening my french manicured nails around the soft padding. I could hear everyone booing but I just sat and stared at him with a large grin on my lips. He was even more over-powering in reality - TV did this man no justice what so ever. With his Nexus ring attire on, my breath caught as he stripped the shirt off and threw it to a ringside assitant who was standing on the mat outside.

He glanced around at the crowd and my whole world stopped when his eyes fell on mine. It was only for a moment and then without even a reaction he turned back towards the titantron to watch his opponent walking to the ring.

As the night wore on, I found myself thinking back to the way his eyes had roved over me - even just for those few miniscule seconds but it made me feel alive. It left an ache in my lower stomach and made my thighs clench together.

As I was leaving the show, I walked with my friends who I had forced to accompany me and we were stopped at the doors by a security guard. I started to panic and got angry, wondering why we were being asked to stay behind. I demanded that he let me talk to his supervisor but I was left feeling red-faced for once everyone else had been escorted out of the arena, he informed me that Stu Bennett had asked to see me after the show.

I'd followed him backstage with my heart in my mouth - my two tired but giddy friends following me loyally as they knew how much this meant to me.

From the moment we set eyes on each other, I knew something had changed. The air had been charged with such blatent electricity that I had found it hard to breathe. When he shook my hand and introduced himself, I had trembled, gripping onto his hand.

And from then on we were never apart.

And now, all that is between us is bad blood and bitterness. A bitterness that I don't want but can't help feeling. A deep-sated anger than bubbles beneath my surface - one that I can't seem to control. My only wish is that things could be different between us but I just don't see that happening.

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long?" I gripped the soft red and gold egyptian cotton sheets in my hands as I sat on the bed again. I'd been here for almost 15 minutes waiting on Stu to appear but it seemed he was still in 'wardrobe'. Lindon sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Will you just calm down?" he asked and I nodded, a deep sigh leaving my body. I flopped back onto the bed. Janice had restyled my hair in a loose ponytail, some loose curls sweeping over my face and falling into my eyes and I had now changed into an Agent Provocateur black silk-blend and lace panelled chemise with bow details and thin straps and a pair of Hanky Panky black lace boyshorts.

I heard footsteps and I rolled onto my side, tucking my hand underneath my head as I braced my elbow down against the bedspread. I watched as Stu appeared around the corner in a black t-shirt stretched across his firm upper body and a pair of dark blue jeans which hung loosely on his hips. _How unfair, I'm half naked and look at him. We'll see about this!_

I smiled regally from my position on the bed, patting the bed softly and beckoning him over.

"Nervous?" I grinned at him from the bed and felt my body flush as his hot gaze swept over me. Rolling onto my back, I reached my hand out and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling him towards me. He stumbled and I laughed watching him fall onto the bed. He braced his hands at the either side of my bed, hovering over me. As I stared up at him, my breathing constricted by the feel of his body on me, I felt the animosity wash out of my body. _Why the hell happened to us? We used to be so good together_.

I heard the camera begin to snap away as he stayed over me, looking down. I tilted my neck up, running a hand through his soft brown hair. His breath hitched and I felt myself grin triumphantly. Turning to the camera, I stared at the lens but I could feel Stu's eyes on my face. Lindon was snap happy as he took picture after picture of us.

Slowing gliding my hands across Stu's abs where his t-shirt had ridden up, I felt his body tense up. Grabbing the back of his t-shirt, I pulled it over his head and threw it behind me. The bed dipped as he kneeled down on it.

"My arms are getting sore," he smirked down at me, scooting closer towards me. I nodded slowly, parting my legs and lifting them to frame his sides. I could feel the rough jeans he had on scraping the smooth skin of my inner thighs. Lindon called out and asked him to slide one hand beneath my back and he did so, pulling me up towards his body - molding my entire upper body against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck for extra leverage, gazing into his deep jade eyes. My breathing was all over the place, my heart hammering a tattoo against my chest.

Stu sat back on his haunches, pulling me with him. My thighs were now hooked over his own and he pulled me against his pelvis. I watched his adam's apple bob softly in his throat and he gripped the back of my chemise with his large, thick fingers. He dropped his eyes and then he lifted his other hand, trailing it down the valley of my breasts, stroking over the little freckle that was there.

"It's still there," I clarified feeling my stomach drop when his eyes darkened.

"I think we're done here!" Lindon called out "Let's get ready for the pool scene," he was already walking away as Stu and I sat there wrapped in one another too shocked to even move.

* * *

Another 2 hours later and after a very embarassing and freezing cold jaunt in the pool, Lindon had announced that he was done and we could pack up. I now found myself inside one of the bathroom's in the large house. Lindon and his crew had already left - clearing up and letting me know that he would mail over a copy of the article to each of us first. Apparently Stu had been interviewed for the magazine about 2 weeks before and his segment would be in the same issue as mine. They wanted pictures of the two of us together and separately.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I was wet. My long locks were still dripping from the dip in the pool and the hot shower I had taken after we'd been told that the shoot was over. My face was now make-up free but red from the amount of applying and reapplying that had taken place over the day. I smoothed on some moisturiser in the hopes that it would reduce the slight swelling that was around my eyes and nose.

I'd changed into a T by Alexander Wang black stretch-modal mid-thigh length skirt, a T by Alexander Wang nude sleeveless jersey shirt, a Rick Owens blister-washed sleeveless biker jacker open over the top and a pair of Donna Karan light-gray lace up wedges with 5 and a 1/2 inch heels.

I gently towel dried my hair and pulled it back into an unkempt bun. I picked up my Alexander Wang Diego leather bucket bag and slung it over my shoulder. With my Blackberry Torch in my hand, I left the bathroom, jumping back when I came face-to-chest with Stu. I glanced up, swallowing thickly.

"You're still here?" I asked in shock "I thought you had left just after the crew," I added.

He shook his head at me "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you driving back to the city?"

"Yeah, my car is outside."

"I'll walk you out then. Are you alright? I know it must have been a bit of shock for you. Trust me, it was a shock for me too," he laughed but I had the feeling it wasn't because he found the situation humorous "When I saw you...I don't know. I just felt everything rush back," he told me as we walked out of the house. I locked up the door and dropped the keys into my bag, making a mental note to drop them back to Lindon at the start of the week.

"I...Stu, please don't do this. Today was hard enough without having to drag up what happened. We can't keep doing this to one another," I bit my lower lip as I reached my car - the sleek black Ford Shelby GT 500 Mustang with the two silver stripes down the bonnet that conveniently enough Stu had bought me for my birthday the previous year.

He glanced at the car and I could imagine what he was thinking.

"Raina, I...I don't like this. I hate this animosity between us. I lo..." I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't," I forced the tears back down "I need to go," I scrambled into the car as quickly as I possibly could. Sticking the key into the ignition, I ignored him pressing his hands against the window, calling my name and pleading with me to open the door.

* * *

The streets in the hills were quiet as the twilight washed over the city. The stars began to twinkle in the periwinkle blue sky, the buildings of LA standing tall and strong against the sweeping, sparkling inky backdrop. I cursed under my breath, keeping my hands on the steering wheel.

As I sped back into the city, I drove furiously, reaching my apartment in record time. Parking the car, I got out and locked it up, make a beeline for my stairs. Letting myself in the front door, I scaled the steps as quickly as I could in my high heels, fumbling with my keys as I reached the first floor apartment.

Slamming the door shut, I leaned against the white wooden frame, sliding down to the floor just as the tears began to run down my cheeks. I gasped for air, heavy sobs racking my body as I thought back to how it felt to have Stu's hands on my body again. The way his fingers skimmed across my back, fisting the silk of my chemise in his hands.

And then he held me in the pool - his arms bound around my wet swimsuit clad body. My head had been tilted back over his shoulder, my back pressed to his chest. And then when he'd pulled me to him, and held my legs around his waist.

I jumped as the buzzer went. Pushing myself up from the floor, I wiped my eyes as I checked the clock. _Can't Mrs bloody McKenzie ever remember her key fob for the door?_

I picked up the receiver and buzzed her in.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, I bent down to pick up the mail, jumping back up when the door was suddenly knocked forcefully. I stared at it as if it was going to jump off the hinges, holding my mail to my chest. Flicking the latch, I slowly let the door swing open.

"Stu!" I gasped, holding the doorframe with my hand. The mail slid away from my chest, scattering on the floor of my apartment and out the door, skimming over Stu's shoes. I glanced down, sighing and crouching down to start picking it up. As I reached for the letters that were in the hall, Stu's hand covered mine and I flicked my eyes up to meet his.

"Raina, don't run away from me again," he lifted up the letters and then helped me to my feet, stepped inside the apartment and shut the door behind him. I backed up, folding my arms across my chest protectively as he took the mail from my hands and placed it down on the small table by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, confusion in my eyes.

"I followed you home. Not that I could have forgotten where you lived. Baby, you can't keep running away from me when I want to talk to you," his voice dropped a few octaves.

"I can't to this," the words burst from my lips, a sentence filled with hurt and anger "You need to leave Stu, please," he shook his head at me.

"No I won't. I won't leave. Not just because you're asking me. Raina, you need to stop closing off. Why won't you let me in?" I turned my back on him.

I sniffed, stiffening when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Because I let you in before and look what happened," I heard him sigh behind me "We can't keep doing this to each other. It hurts," a broken tearless sob came from my throat.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too. But I love you Raina. I won't let you go."

He pulled me around, his arms were around me as I struggled against him.

"No, stop it, please..." he curled his large palm around my cheek, pulling my face up to meet his own.

"Listen to me," I opened my eyes and looked into his deep emerald green eyes "I love you. And I know that you love me too. Tell me you love me," his tone was pleading and almost desperate but it held an edge to it as well. An edge that dared me to defy him.

I shook my head, pressing my lips together to stop a cry escaping me. He bent his mouth to my ear "Tell me, please Raina."

"I love you...I love you Stu," I couldn't stop the words escaping my mouth. He chuckled in my ear.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I shook my head a little. He pulled his head back slightly and looked down at me, the tips of his fingers stroking across the apple of my cheek.

His lips descended on mine, covering them in a brutal tongues and teeth clashing kiss. I gasped, falling against his frame as he held me up. His fingers delved into my locks, pulling at the band and allowing them to tumble down my back. I sighed against his mouth, gripping his waist for leverage.

His hands slipped through my hair, his short nails scraping against my scalp gently causing a moan to drop from my lips. He lowered his hands to grip my backside, pulling me against his jean covered crotch. He rocked against me, showing me how he was feeling and I held onto him tightly.

"Stu..." his name fell off of my lips "Take me to bed," he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to my forehead, smoothing my hair back. Taking him by the hand, we walked through my apartment towards my bedroom and we stopped inside to slip our shoes off, turning and pulling him with me as I backed up against the bed. He smiled down at me and I felt my insides melt with liquid heat. Dropping down on the bed, I grasped the ends of his shirt and tugged upwards. He lifted his arms above his head, taking it off and throwing it down. Tugging him by the belt, I gave him a coy little smirk before pulling him onto the bed on top of me. He braced himself on his arms over me not unlike the way he had at the photoshoot.

I tipped my head back, pressing my lips against his jawline, grazing my teeth along the skin there. He let out a small growl above me, bending his head down to kiss me again. His tongue weaved its way along my plump lower lip, parting my lips and gently slipping between them as I gasped and wriggled beneath his body.

He pulled me up, his hands curving around my back as he stripped the sleeveless leather jacket from my shoulders, my top following it to the carpeted floor. His fingers skimmed over my flat stomach, up across my ribs towards my bra covered breasts. I sighed and he drew his thumbs across the cups, gently tugging at them. The straps slid down my arms and he pulled at them, carefully removing my bra from my body. As he cupped my breasts in his large hands, my body tensed and relaxed at the same time, waves of pleasure streaming through me as Stu brushed his thumbs across my nipples - now hardened peaks from his ministrations.

I ran my fingers up his ribs and over his pectoral muscles to his shoulders, gripping them tightly in my hands, playing with the wispy ends of his growing hair. His breath fanned across my face and he held my gaze with his own as he lowered his mouth to my left breast, suckling me gently, nipping at my skin. I bit into my lower lip, trying in vain to stop the little mewls from leaving my body, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he turned me with just the touch of his lips.

He gave a wry smile, moving to my other breast to give it the same treatment. I groaned, fisting my hands in his hair, holding him against my body. His fingers brushed over my bare thighs, tickling the skin ever so slightly.

His fingers cupped my lace covered core, feeling my heat on his fingers. I was wet and waiting for him, needing him. He slipped my panties to one side and slid one long, thick finger inside of me, thrusting it gently, feeling how ready I was for him.

"Stu...please, I need you," I purred, arching my back towards him. He deftly stripped me of my designer skirt and threw it to the floor. Too far gone to even bother, I unzipped his jeans and torturously slowly slid the zip down, grinning when I felt how hard he was. _All mine!_

Pushing them down, I grasped his backside in my hands and pulled him towards me, lifting my hips to rock against him. I heard him gritting his teeth, breathing hot air into my neck as he kissed the skin there. Curling my hand around his impressive length, I stroked him up and down - once, twice and then again, smoothing the drop of pre-cum that was leaking from the head with my thumb. Guiding him towards me, he thrust gently and shallow at first, allowing me to adjust and get used to him inside me again. He'd always been big but being apart for months had made me forget how full he made me feel.

Picking up his pace, he thrust down into my warm honeyed depths, hitting all the right spots inside me. He sat back on his haunches, pulling me with him and holding my legs across his thighs. I dragged my nails down his chest, watching the little red lines appear and then fade almost instantly as he rocked deep inside of me. A gasp left my throat after a particularly hard thrust. Gripping onto his arms, I tilted my hips up to meet his thrusts, my heartbeat racing as it sunk into me how much I loved this man.

His power was equal to none. He was sex-on-legs. He took care of me and looked after my best interests. He made me laugh, made me cry and sometimes both at the same time. But at the end of the day, he loved me with everything in him. So what if we fight? So what if he hate one another sometimes? We don't always have to like one another to love one another. He showed me that there was someone out there who could love me just for being me. I didn't have to be Raina Walker - Supermodel. I didn't have to attend fancy parties and be all dressed-up-to-the-nines. I just had to be Raina. And he was just Stu.

Throwing my head back, his name dropped from my lips like a mantra. My climax was fast approaching and I could feel Stu pulsing inside of me. Pulling him down on top of me, I gripped his back tightly, digging my nails in as I kissed him hungrily, meeting his every thrust and pull. My release washed over me quickly, blood rushing to my head as I saw a multitude of colours behind my eyes. I moaned softly as he continued to rock into me until his own orgasm washed over him. I could feel him shuddering and shaking with the force of it but not once did he break the kiss. He dropped on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight and we just lay there in silence.

* * *

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

I heard the distinct sound of the mail being delivered and I rushed to the door, my light-gray sheer stretch-silk 3.1 Phillip Lim robe flowing out behind me. I was dressed in the matching light-gray and white camisole and white lace panties. Bending down, I scopped it up, my eyes falling on the large brown envelope that was there. Putting the rest of it down, a breath escaped me when I saw the Details stamp on the front. Running back into my bedroom, I jumped on the bed, sniggering as Stu jumped and rolled over to face me, blinking his tired eyes at me.

"Hey!" I smiled enthusiastically. He nodded at me.

"What's gotten you all excited?" he reached out to stroke my bare thigh, pressing his cheek against my knee and closing his eyes again. I prodded his shoulder and he pushed me away. I done it again and he cracked his eye open.

"The magazine is here. Don't you want to see it?"

"Not if it involves me having to open my eyes," he rolled over the other way again. I pounced on his back, groaning in his ear. He batted at my hand and I sat back, pouting a little.

"Fine have it your way. I'll look at it myself!" I declared moodily.

I slashed the envelope open with my long manicured nail and dumped the contents on the bed. A sheet of cream paper floated out with the thick, heavy magazine. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Hi,_

_You were both great at the shoot. Hope you enjoy the magazine ;) Hugs and Kisses, Lindon._

I smiled and placed the slip of paper on the bedside table. Picking up the magazine, I turned it over and gasped. I had no idea I was on the cover. I knew the spread was going to be big but they'd chosen me for the cover? Lindon had published the snap of me sitting on my knees on the bed, my curls down over my eyes as I bit my lower lip suggestively. I felt proud and I flicked through the pages, scanning for both spreads.

I came across mine easily and glanced through the pictures but for some reason I could find no spread on Stu. _Hmmmmm...that's a bit strange_.

Flicking back to my spread, I pulled apart two pages that were stuck together. It showed the image of me looking at the camera as Stu stared down at my face with his arms wrapped around me. It was in black and white - the only colour was one of Stu's vibrant green eyes that could be seen and my blue ones.

I read the caption.

"Well would you look at that?" I found myself saying, a small smile coming to my face. I heard Stu grunt but I ignored him. He done it again before rolling over onto his side to look at me.

"What's the matter?" he drawled "Aren't you happy with the spreads?"

"Spread," I smirked "Is the word you're looking for. There's nothing in here about you. Well there is but only in my interview," I chuckled, throwing the magazine on the bed and showing him the image of the two of us together. There were smaller ones of us in the pool and more of Stu and I separately posing in the house.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"Read the caption," I tapped the magazine with my pointer finger. He lifted the magazine to him and read over it, a cheeky smirk covering his own lips. He dropped it to one side and pulled me into his arms as I threw one leg over his waist to straddle him, laughing as I leaned down to kiss him.

_"Although Raina is quoted as saying she is between relationships- Stu and Raina are now back together and happily exploring their partnership. Thanks to a little bit of magic, a mystery benefactor and the Details Team"_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. XxX


End file.
